Ed Edd Eddy Zombies
by penpal105
Summary: The Eds and another teen battle the undead.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd Eddy Zombies

Ed Edd Eddy ran through the woods hoping to escape from the zombies. The Eds found a farm house.

"Shelter." said Eddy.

"Safety." said Edd.

"Jelly." said Ed.

The eds go into the house but its empty.

Then Ed starts babbling.

"What?" asked Eddy.

Ed points at a zombie coming from the kitchen.

"Run." yelled Ed.

The eds run back outside and see another zombie approaching.

Then a truck arrives and runs over the zombie. The driver pulls over and gets out. The driver was a teen in a leather jacket armed with a crowbar.

"Anyone else inside huh?" he asked.

"You guys got any shotguns in there, hunting rifle or anything?"

"We don't know." said Eddy.

The eds keep shaking. The teen approaches them.

"Hey come on." Said the teen grabbing the eds.

The teen saw a zombie approaching them. The teen drags the eds into the house.

"No.'' screamed the eds.

The teen locked the door and saw a zombie to the left. He kicks the zombie into the kitchen and stabs it in the head with the crowbar. Then he opens the back door and drags the body out and goes back inside. The teen saw the eds staring at him.

"Do you guys have a car?" he asked.

The eds didn't respond.

"Do you guys have a car?" he repeated.

"Afraid not." said Edd.

Then footsteps are heard on the porch.

"Sounds like there's one of them on the porch." said Eddy.

"If the door is strong enough and locked it could keep him out." said Ed.

"Yeah but he can get through the window glass.'' said the teen.

The teen opens the door and kills the zombie. He went back inside.

"Truck's on E we cant take the chance of running dry in the middle of nowhere we'll hold up here." said the teen.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Ed."

''Edd."

"Eddy."

"I'm Cody."

Several hours pass and its night time. Cody grabs the phone but its dead.

"dang.'' said Cody.

Cody opens the drawer and finds rifle bullets.

"There's got to be guns in this house maybe upstairs I'm gonna take a look." said Cody.

Cody looks at the eds.

"What?" he asked.

There's something up there." said Edd.

"How do you know?" asked Cody.

Cody sees blood on the stairs. He carefully climbs the stairs and finds a dead farmer who shot himself with a rifle.

"What is it." asked Ed.

"Nothing."

Cody takes the rifle.

Back with the eds the door that seems to lead to the cellar starts to open. Ed sees this.

"Hey double d why is the door opening by itself." asked Ed.

The two eds look.

"Something's coming!" said Eddy.

"Cody!" yelled Edd.

Cody runs back down and elbow slams the door.

"Oww."

There were two teens one with a red baseball cap and one with blue hair and a shotgun.

"Don't shoot friend we are us."

"who is us?" asked Cody.

"Me Rolf that's Kevin Jimmy's calling Nazz is sick." said Rolf.

"May we ask who you are." said Kevin.

"those are the Eds I'm Cody." said Cody.

"yeah I know these three and you broke my arm mister Cody." said Kevin.

"Kevin what is happening!'' called Jimmy.

"Arent you going to answer him." asked Cody.

"its okay it's the eds and another kid." said Kevin.

"how long you been down there we could have used some help." said Cody.

"maybe you can see through walls I cant.'' said Kevin.

"Does anyone have any wheels." said Cody.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you trying to find out if anyone has a car well no one does! What about you?" asked Kevin?

"Truck outside out of gas." said Cody.

"Gas Peach creek Heaven is nearby we can make it on E!" said Kevin.

"Yeah what if we run out in the middle. Besides it's a war zone." said Cody.

"Gas pump by shed locked." said Rolf.

Everyone stared at Rolf.

"You know where the key is?" asked Cody.

"No."

"If we are going to do something lets do it, if we are going to rest lets do it in the cellar where its safe." said Kevin.

"I'm not sure if going down in that cellar is a smart move." said Cody.

"What?" asked Kevin.

"You heard me" said Cody.

"Kevin what is taking you." asked Jimmy.

"GEEZ Jimmy will you shut up!" yelled Kevin.

"You know I've only known you for a minute but I can already tell I don't like you." said Cody.

"oh oh oh guys come see this." said Ed.

Everyone looks out the window and sees 3 zombies coming.

"slow." said Ed.

"Oh no." said Edd.

"Great." said Eddy.

"Into the cellar quick." said Kevin.

"No that cellar is a death trap those zombies don't have much strength but get enough of them they might be able to break through the door we should fight them off here while we are able to escape." said Cody.

"A way out is a way in the windows." said Kevin.

"Maybe we can board them up." said Cody.

"There's no time those—

"there's only 3 of them I'm worried about more coming if they do I'm sure that door wont hold them." said Cody.

"Oh and the windows will." said Kevin.

"Look I don't need this you wanna go GET you can be boss down there I'm boss up here." said Cody.

"Rolf will stay." said rolf.

Kevin walked into the cellar.

"I'm not opening this door until someone comes to get me out." said Kevin.

Cody laughs.

"If someone comes we will try to remember to write to you." said Cody.

"You idiots your going to die up here." said Kevin.

Kevin smiles evilly and shuts and boards the door. Then goes back down the stairs where Jimmy and the sick Nazz was laying on the door.

"Where is Rolf." asked Jimmy.

"He decided to stay up there."

"How many people are up there." asked Jimmy.

"Four including the eds."

"And they got the gun." said Jimmy.

"No they got 2 guns they could have 20 guns but it doesn't matter." said Kevin.

"We have to get help."

"There is no help. None of those jackhammers have a car, man what a place to be stuck with a bunch of jackhammers." said Kevin.

Then the sound of hammering and nailing could be heard.

"Their crazy you bunch of jackhammers!" yelled Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3

Back upstairs everyone was reinforcing the doors and windows.

"Okay we are going to reinforce the place if anyone finds any keys hang on to them." said cody.

They soon began to ran low on wood.

"hey Eddy help me take the legs off the table." said Cody.

"Sure." said Eddy.

Eddy and Cody take the legs off the table and nail it on a window.

The sound of hammering and nailing attracts more zombies.

"hey Rolf lets go to the room upstairs to get more stuff we'll leave the weapons here." said Cody.

They go upstairs and Cody covers the body with a blanket. They go into a room and to their luck its full of boards and doors. Cody spots a TV.

"Hey Rolf television." said Cody.

Rolf turns on the TV.

"TV says they don't know whats happening."

"Well we cant wait for them to find out." said Cody.

Cody examines a door.

"No good its to weak." said Cody.

"Nah uh."

Cody punches through it.

"NO GOOD now if I can punch through this easy so can they." said Cody.

"Oh no the cellar has old doors." said Rolf.

Cody groans and grabs some boards.

"Heads up." said Cody throwing the boards down.

The impact causes dust to fall in Kevin's eyes.

"Idiots." said Kevin.

"Whats happening." asked Jimmy.

"How do I know they said they were going to board it up."

"And you refused to help." said Jimmy.

Back upstairs Edd takes the rifle for protection.

Back in the cellar.

"Kevin Rolf requires those doors." said Rolf.

Kevin smiles.

"Come on open the door." said Jimmy.

Cody grabs rolf's shotgun.

"Kevin you open this door right now we those doors." said Cody.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin didn't respond.

"Kevin I got a shotgun out here you open the door you sadist punk one two…"

Kevin opens the door and Cody grabs him.

"now you leave that door open we may wanna be down there those zombies might get in." said Cody.

"Yeah well if you want in that cellar you get in there now."

Cody points the shotgun at him.

"I'm not boxing myself in there unless there's no other choice so you leave that door open if you close it I'll blow it down." said Cody.

Cody goes into the cellar to get the doors and sees jimmy and nazz. Cody stares at Nazz.

"How did she get hurt." asked Cody.

"One of those monsters bit her on the arm." said Jimmy.

Kevin walked over to Jimmy.

As Cody grabs a door he looks at the door Nazz is laying on.

"What you want this one too." said Kevin smiling.

Cody goes upstairs.

After a few minutes the house is fully boarded up. Cody gives the shotgun back to rolf. Eddy found a key and gave it to Cody. Cody gets a torch and he and rolf run out to cody's truck.

Cody uses his leather jacket to keep the torch burning.

Rolf drives while Cody rides in the trunk.

He falls off.

When Rolf gets to the pump and tries the key but it doesn't work.

He shoots the pump and it explodes killing Rolf.

Cody runs back to the house and sees that Kevin stole the rifle from Edd. The zombies start breaking in. Kevin shoots a cop zombie. Cody and Edd take pistols from him.

Kevin starts to go into the cellar but comes out because Nazz is a zombie.

"Shoot it." said Cody.

"No." said Kevin.

Cody shoots Nazz

"NO!" said Kevin.

Kevin shoots Cody in his left shoulder. Cody shoots Kevin in his hip. Kevin runs upstairs and shoots cody in his chest.

"Motherfucker." said Cody.

Cody shoots Kevin in the head killing him.

"We have to get out of here." said Eddy.

"I cant I'm hurt bad go." said Cody.

Ed grabs Edd and Eddy and runs. Cody goes to the cellar and boards the door. When he gets inside he sees jimmy as a zombie and shoots him. Cody sits down and finds a key labled gas pump and starts laughing.

The Next day the eds bring back a rescue team and kill the zombies. Then broke the cellar door down. Then Cody came out as a zombie meaning he died of his wounds and was reanimated. Cody is shot and killed by the one of the rescue team members.

"Lets go home." said Eddy.

The End.


End file.
